1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to the field of music and more particularly to wind instruments and more particularly still to so-called brass wind instruments such as particularly French Horns and the like and more particularly still to a convenient stand for support of such instruments which is both convenient, protective of such instruments and portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of musical instrument stands have been made and used in the past for various of the brass wind instruments including saxophones which are technically woodwinds, since they use reed vibrators, but are formed of brass nevertheless, which are frequently or even usually used in bands, orchestras and other like musical groups which play in various locales. It is customary for musicians to own and play their own instrument, not only because each instrument has individual characteristics which the artist or musician must be familiar with to play the most satisfactory and pleasing music, but because of cleanliness considerations and the care necessary to keep instruments in good playing condition. Wind instruments are also fairly expensive, furthermore, and sometimes quite expensive, and have high resale values if maintained in good condition. Most professional and other skilled players are therefore reluctant to simply lay their instrument on the floor of a performing area when not in direct use and in addition, wish to keep their instrument close at hand so it can be quickly picked up and performed upon without excessive bending or stooping or other time wasting motion and wherein the instrument is also easily securable in a safe position while stored, or not in use, where it will not be accidentally kicked, stumbled over or the like.
Some musicians use a musical instrument case, used primarily for carrying the instrument when not playing, for storage between use in an orchestra pit, upon a stage or the like, but such cases are usually bulky and liable to be stumbled over as well as noisy if accidentally kicked or the like and constitute a hazard, not only to the owner, but to other musicians in an emergency or the like.
Metal racks or stands which raise temporarily stored musical instruments off a floor of an orchestra pit or off a stage floor are effective storage means, but have the possibility of scratching or denting delicate metal instruments, particularly highly polished brass instruments and are sometimes inconvenient to carry from one location to another. Metal racks, while usually fairly stable are liable to being kicked or otherwise jarred or knocked over whereupon instruments supported upon them are liable to suffer dents or other damage.
The present inventor, having personal experience with other storage means and recognizing the disadvantages thereof has unexpectedly envisioned and subsequently designed and developed a convenient demountable padded temporary storage rack or holder particularly for brass instruments such as particularly French Horns and the like but usable and convenient for other brass or even other woodwind instruments or other musical instruments having a generally rounded or coiled shape which, by the use of such stand are maintained in a stable sling-type arrangement provided or mounted upon a folding stand. The stand or mounted sling-type support provides a soft padded instrument support member somewhat analogous to a camp stool having a suitable upwardly cupped soft flexible surface upon which a brass instrument can be set in an upright position and maintained safe when not in use, even though not contained in the normal protective case. After use during performances the instrument stand can be folded into a compact state and either placed with the instrument's case or carried separately or slung or attached to the case ready to be carried on or in the usual transportation.
There have been various stands for the support of musical instruments during the time they are not being played, of which the following can be particularly mentioned. However, none known to the present applicant, including the following are like the present applicant's arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,718 issued Mar. 7, 1933 to A. S. Lang discloses a stand holding two instruments including a brass wind instrument and apparently a woodwind instrument. The stand uses a metal clip for the brass instrument and an internal insert for the woodwind both mounted upon a base which can be set out on the floor or can be packed into a case still mounted upon the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,739 issued Jul. 10, 1951 to S. H. Sherman shows a collection of rings, which can be splayed out or apart, and hold various horn-type musical instruments, and accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,137 issued Jun. 5, 1973 to E. R. Sheehan discloses a guitar stand including a sling arrangement in a “well” at the bottom upon which a guitar base may be rested while the top or neck is retained by a notched-type restor holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,254 issued Mar. 2, 1993 to M. D. Maguire discloses a folding musical amplifier stand equipped with short sling type straps for supporting the amplifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,459 issued Apr. 24, 2001 to C. A. Runyon discloses a horn stand with two forked retainers for retaining in particular, a saxophone and which supposedly protects the sax from damage. The Runyon stand is nothing at all like the musical instrument stand of the present applicant.